


Roam The Earth

by wingedsquipp



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Acheroraptor, Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Anchiornis, Angst, Dad Spy, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I'll add more tags later, Oviraptor, Pteranodon, T-Rex - Freeform, Therizinosaurus, carnotaurus, many other dinosaurs too, meteors are awful in this universe, triceratops, velociraptor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedsquipp/pseuds/wingedsquipp
Summary: A meteor shower terrorizes Tuefort, and the dino mercenaries are running out of time before the biggest of all meteors crash onto Earth. Follow the adventures of RED Team as they try to change their ultimate fate of extinction.





	Roam The Earth

**Author's Note:**

> and i oop!
> 
> so i've had this idea stuck in my head for so long. i've always had a fascination with dinosaurs and how they behaved. so i tried my best to write up this idea as the mercs as dinos!
> 
> i'd appreciate some feedback as this is my first tf2 fic.

Thick foliage rushed in a fellow swoop as Scout ran through the jungles of Teufort. In front of him was a chicken, squawking in fear as it kept at a fast pace as Scout chased it.

“C’mere, ya stupid bird!” Scout hissed, snapping his jaws at the running poultry.

He swerved as the chicken zigzagged in various routes of the jungle. Scout’s claws pounded on the ground with each stride, his energy pulsing in his veins. He was determined to catch something on his lunch break. Today was fast food apparently. Scout loved chicken, especially when it was fresh.

Just as the chicken was in the moment’s reach, Scout tripped on his feet and skidded onto the ground. He groaned, shaking any dirt off his snout, watching the running bird get away.

Scout grumbled as he stood up, “dammit.”

He fixed his duffle bag on his back, which was lopsided on his side. He was mildly disappointed, so to speak. His lunch ran away, which was probably the only chance he could have lunch.

“Scout!”

Scout yelped and landed onto his rear as Spy appeared from some bushes. He had an agitated look on his face, sharp teeth slightly bared.

“Where the  _ hell _ have you been? I have been looking for you.”

“I’m starvin’ man! I’ve been trying to get some chicken until you showed up!” Scout whined.

Spy snarled, whipping Scout on the head with his tail.

“Showing up on missions is more important than your stomach. Now come on, we need to catch up with the others,” Spy stomped away.

Both velociraptors reluctantly headed back to the main parts of Teufort. They entered the RED base, going their separate ways. Scout sulked as he sat down at the dining table, head in his hand. A giant carnotaurus entered the kitchen area and stood beside the grumbling velociraptor.

“Did leetle Scout get food, da?” Heavy asked.

“God, I wish. Came back empty-handed,” Scout showed his empty claws to Heavy.

“Is alright. We have plenty sandviches!”

Heavy pulled out a sandwich from the fridge, maggots and beetles wriggling inside. Scout cringed at the sandwich. He wasn’t  _ that _ hungry for one of Heavy’s bug sandwiches anyways. Heavy shrugged and tossed the sandwich in his mouth.

Sniper suddenly barged into the kitchen, prey hanging from his mouth. He gently settled the hunk of animal down onto the kitchen table, licking the blood off his lips.

“Bloody hell, that wanker was hard to track down. I’m getting too old for this hunting crap.” Sniper grumbled to himself, ruffling his coarse feathers.

Engineer soon followed Sniper, placing down a bunch of twigs with the greenest of leaves and plentiful vines of berries. “Well, eat up boys. Just got back from huntin’.”

Scout rushed into the crowd of dinosaur mercenaries, licking his chops and tearing into the animal meat. He ripped off a decent portion and gulped it down. The others soon came in after Scout, getting their fair share of food. Pyro was last to get any scraps, grabbing a handful of twigs and berries. Scout nudged Pyro with his snout, trying to get his attention.

“So uh, Pyro? Do ya wanna hang out after dinner or something? You like setting things on fire, yeah? We could burn down something later.” Scout urged.

Pyro excitedly hopped, “huddah huddah!”

Scout chuckled at Pyro, “alright, I’ll see ya later then. Meet me at sundown?”   
  


Pyro nodded his head. He scampered out of the room, somewhere he could munch in private. Scout sighed as he watched the anchiornis scamper away. Sniper chuckled behind him, delicately drinking a cup of coffee. Scout turned around and huffed at Sniper.

“What’re you laughin’ about, Stretch?” Scout said, annoyed.

“You just look at that bloke weirdly, yeah?” Sniper took a gulp of coffee, his long claws tapping away at the kitchen counter.

Scout scowled at the assassin. “We’re just friends. What’s it to yous?”

“Jus’ thought I’d point that out,” Sniper shrugged.

Sniper threw his empty cup into the sink and headed out of the base, probably to the safety of his van. Scout headed down the hallway and towards his room.

_________________________________________________

Engineer was in his garage, banging on a piece of metal on his desk. He lifted up his welding mask, taking a gander at the scrap metal. It still needed a couple more hits until it was perfectly straight.

All was peaceful until Medic frantically entered the room. He was holding some sort of device in his hands. Engineer whirled around to face the disheveled oviraptor.

“Herr Engineer, zhere is somezhing I need to tell you!” Medic said between panting.

“Spit it out, then. What is it, Medic?” Engineer set his tools down.

Medic paced around, murmuring something under his breath. He seemed very distressed about something. Engineer settled a gentle paw on Medic’s shoulder, looking at him straight in the eye with his own amber orbs. He gave a worried look.

“Medic for god’s sake, what is it?!”

“Ve could be in grave danger, I’m afraid. I’ve been gathering strange readings on zhis device, und I’m-” Medic took a breath, “I’m afraid ve may die. From somezhing catastrophic.”

Engineer blinked, “Medic, why would we be in danger right now?”

“You vouldn’t understand-”

Engineer placed another gentle paw on Medic. “Okay. Calm your lil’ behind down, alright? Look around you. We are in a very safe place, probably the  _ very best _ place. Nothing’s gonna ruffle our scales off. Do you understand me?”

Medic’s breathing slowed down, yet it was still ragged. Engineer sat down on the concrete, shushing Medic’s worried murmurs.

“Besides, we still have the respawn pads up and goin’. So even if we do die, we’ll always come back.”

“Ach. Perhaps you are right, herr Engineer. Maybe I’m overreacting a bit too much.” Medic said.

“I heard there’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. Maybe we could rally up the team and watch it?” Engineer shrugged, smiling at the smaller dinosaur.

“Zhat vould be vonderful, herr Engineer.”


End file.
